Otro año en el colegio contigo
by The Mysterious Fan Writer
Summary: Otro año escolar pueda ser aburrido, pero con tus amigos todo es mejor. Y en este colegio es otro año para esta joven llamada Serena para estar por fin su amor, un chico llamado Ash. Tendra muchos problema, sobretodo con unas chicas que tambien estan enamoradas de Ash, pero ella tendra la ayuda de unos estudiantes nuevos. Esta sera una historia de una batalla de shippings.
1. Capítulo 1

**Ojo: Yo no soy dueño de Pokemon.**

**P.S: Durante toda la historia habrán dos narradores: Protagonista (Shawn, o sea yo) y uno omnisciente.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: El primer día. Nuevas amistades y descubrimientos

AGOSTO

"El primer día, iniciar nuevamente a la misma rutina escolar: Despertarte temprano por la mañana, estar toda la tarde en el colegio mientras recibes tareas, amonestaciones, comida que en muchas ocasiones no te gusta, y otras cosas más. En mi otro colegio era así los primeros días de colegio en la secundaria, a excepción de que yo no recibía amonestaciones. Eso era lo que pasaba en Sudáfrica y en Perú (tengo doble nacionalidad), pero cuando mis padres reciberon una oferta que era imposible de rechazarla, asi que yo, mis padres y mi hermano nos mudamos a Estados Unidos, en donde iba a iniciar una nueva vida aquí (ojo no me molesta vivir aquí, en Estados Unidos es mucho más seguro y limpio que donde vivía). Y la mitad de mi vida esta en los estudios, ha reiniciar la secundaria en otro colegio llamado Interworld, pero no me molesta, de todos los colegios que he visto este es el mejor y fue admitido por mis altas calificaciones en mis otros colegios asi que YAY, solo espero no fregarlo, y quien sabe tal vez haga nuevas amistades, pero nunca olvidare a mis amigos de Perú y Sudáfrica"-dije yo, Shawn...

* * *

"Mi primer día en el colegio Interworld ya había llegado, gracias a Dios que no es necesario uniforme, en mis otros colegios era necesario, y sinceramente me sentía en una cárcel"-dije yo mientras me acercaba a la puerta para entrar al colegio.

Mientras miraba los lockers, también veía que muchos de los alumnos de secundaria (A/N: Yo estoy en 4to de secundaria) eran de distintas nacionalidades, lo sé por la forma en como vestían y que otros tenían diccionarios para traducir al inglés.

También tengo que ser sincero, me sentía nervioso, ser un chico nuevo ya me ha pasado antes en Perú y bueno no voy a hablar de eso. De repente el director se me acerco.

"Muy buenos días Shawn"-dijo el director. "¿Estás emocionado por tu primer día?-preguntó el director.

"Buenos días director, me siento nervioso, no quiero que me pase lo que me paso cuando llegue al Perú cuando era nuevo"-le respondí.

"No te preocupes Shawn, además no eres el único"-dijo el director.

"¿Cómo?-le pregunté.

"En tu grado, no eres la única persona nueva, hay dos: Un joven cabello negro, pero combinado con tonos rojos proveniente de Australia llamado Roger, y una chica cabello naranja opaco que proviene de Vietnam llamada Teresa"-dijo el director.

"Wow, asi que no soy el único nuevo"-dije yo. "Y por curiosidad director ¿por qué este colegio se llama Interworld?-le pregunté.

"Verás, Inter viene de internacional, y world de mundo, este colegio es un colegio internacional que acepta a muchos estudiantes de todas partes del mundo"-dijo el director.

"Asombroso"-le dije.

"Bueno mi nuevo estudiante, te toca ir al 5to piso, hay esta tu aula, y si subes un piso más, ahí estará el salón con tus compañeros, suerte"-dijo el director mientras que se retiraba a su oficina.

"Gracias, espera mi salón esta en el 5to piso"-dije sorprendido. "Este será un largo día"-dije mientras decidi ir hasta el 5to piso.

* * *

En el quinto piso, había llegado yo completamente cansado que me tire al piso con mi mochila para recuperar el aliento.

"Ufff...uffff, tendré que irme acostumbrando a esto"-dije yo mientras continuaba mi rumbo a encontrar mi salón, pero de repente oí una voz que me llamaba.

"Hey tú el chico de cabello castaño (A/N: Así es el color de mi pelo), se te olvido esto"-dijo un chico de cabello negro, con gorra roja y blanca, con casaca azul y rayas blancas, y con un pantalón diria yo azul neutro.

"Oh gracias"-le respondí mientras me daba mi botella con agua que se cayó de mi mochila.

"De nada"-dijo el chico. "Una pregunta, ¿eres nuevo?"-me preguntó el chico.

"Sí so nuevo. Ohh y mi nombre es Shawn"-dije yo.

"El mio es Ash"-dijo Ash.

"¿Y eres de por aquí Ash?"-le pregunté.

"Sí soy estadounidense de corazón"-dijo Ash.

"Vaya que bien, ¿por cierto sabes dónde estan los lockers?"-le pregunté.

"Sí sigue"-dijo Ash y se fue corriendo, tuve que seguirle el ritmo pero no era tan rápido como él.

Mientras corríamos, Ash sacó pique, y cuando logré alcanarlo, vi que estaba en el suelo con una chica que al principio creí que era rubia, pero luego me dí cuenta de que el color de su cabello era miel, atado con una pequeña cola de caballo, usaba un sombrero rosa (que se le cayó al suelo), una blusa negra con tiras blancas, falda roja, y medias y zapatos color negro. Cuando los ví en su momento creí dos cosas: que se chocarón y se cayeron, o que esa chica era la novia de Ash. Bueno como no queria interrumpir su momentito, decidí ver lo que pasaba como no había nadie por el hall, mas que ellos dos, y yo.

"Oww, disculpame Serena"-dijo Ash.

"No disculpame Ash, venia con mucha prisa"-dijo Serena, y por lo que pude ver, ví un sonrojo, creo que sí es su novia.

"No fue mi culpa, dejame ayudarte con tus cosas que se cayeron"-dijo Ash mientras recogía las pertenencias de Serena.

"Gracias Ash"-dijo Serena.

Mientras estaban recogiendo sus pertenencias, pude ver que Ash veía detenidamente a Serena todo el tiempo, veo que Ash le gusta ver a Serena sin su sombrero, parecía una clase de encantamiento imposible e resistir.

"Listo, no queda nada más"-dijo Ash.

"Gracias Ash"-dijo Serena, y veo también otro sonrojo, aww son el uno para el otro.

De repente, una chica con cabello color naranja interrumpió el momento de Ash y Serena, creo ella es Teresa por el cabello naranja.

"Oye Ash, el profesor te llama urgente"-dijo la chica de cabello naranja con un tono molesto.

"Pero..."-dijo Ash, pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

"AHORA"-dijo con mucha fuerza lo que hizo que Ash se fuera con ella poniendole una cara de "lo siento" a Serena, pero antes de que se fuera, vi que la chica le hace una cara a Serena de "él es mio, y nunca sera tuyo jamás, me entendistes", lo cual dejo a Serena con una cara deprimida, de inmediato decidí ir a entender lo que pasaba.

"¿Estas bien Serena?-le pregunté.

"Estoy bien, y ¿quién eres, y cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó Serena.

"Mi nombre es Shawn, soy nuevo aquí, y ví lo que pasó entre Ash y tú"-le respondí. "¿Él es tu novio?-le pregunté.

"Qué, no, no"-dijo Serena muy sonrojada negándo lo que dije, pero por otro lado, yo sospechaba que ella quizo decir otra cosa, o que no queria negar lo que dijo.

"OK no te sonrojes, pero no debes dejar que Teresa te intimide"-le respondí.

"¿Teresa, quién es ella?"-preguntó aún más calmada.

"No era chica que te puso la cara de "él es mío, y no será tuyo jamás, me entendístes""-le dije.

"Esa chica se llama Misty, es una de las chicas más populares y la más temida del colegio, además es mundialmente una campeona juvenil en deportes acuáticos, y esta enamorada de Ash, que es también popular y reconocido también a nivel mundial por su heroísmo al salvar muchas vidas en distintos países"-dijo Serena, y por lo que noto con una cara triste.

"Ha ya me hacia algo conocida, pero ¿por qué no te defendistes de ella?-le pregunté. "Además, si es que estás enamorada de Ash, no dejes que ella te deprima"-le dije.

"Qué, no, no estoy enamorada de Ash"-dijo Serena completamente roja.

"Serena pueda que sea un c|hico, pero yo sé cuando una persona esta enamorada de otra, y además tu cara sonrojada me dice otra historia"-le respondí.

"OK, sí estoy enamorada de Ash"-decía sonrojada Serena. "Pero aún así no tengo oportunidad con Ash por la competencia, incluso Misty ha hecho todo lo posible para evitar que Ash se fije en mí desde que llegue a secundaria"-dijo triste Serena.

"Vamos Serena no te desanimes, no puede ser tan fuerte la competencia"-le dije.

"Es que cuando me refiero por competencia, es que hay una grande, Misty y otras 3 chicas también estan enamoradas de él"-dijo Serena.

"Solo eso"-le dije yo.

"Y las 3 son famosas mundialmente, mientras que yo soy una don nadie"-dijo Serena, y puedo asegurar que hasta iba a llorar; esto me dejo sin palabras.

"Serena no te preocupes, no pienses en negativo, estoy seguro que Ash si siente algo por tí"-le respondí, y creo que aunque fuera lo correcto decirle como puso su cara Ash cuando los dos estaban en el suelo, mi sentido me decia que no debia decirle eso aún.

"Gracias Shawn, eres una buena persona"-dijo Serena más calmada.

"De nada, disculpame pero tengo que ir a dejar mis cosas en el locker"-dije yo.

"No te preocupes, te vere luego, ohh y los lockers estan a la izquierda"-dijo Serena.

"Gracias Serena, te veo luego tambien"-le dije mientras me iba al corredor de la izquierda. "Parece que ya hice una nueva amiga"-pensé.

* * *

Ya en los lockers, dejé mis cosas y me fui defrente al 7mo piso donde esta mi salón, durante el trayecto pensaba en las personas que acababa de conocer.

"Ash, un chico que parece sentir algo por Serena, le preguntare luego si siente lo mismo por ella o algo similar. Serena, una chica que esta enamorada de Ash, muy linda, ella y Ash forman una buena pareja, espero llevarme bien con ellos. Y por último Misty, la competencia de Serena, pobre Serena, su corazón ha sufrido mucho, creo que debería hacer algo para ayudarla"-pensé.

Cuando pasé por el 6to piso, me tope con dos alumnos, un chico de cabello negro y con tonalidades rojas y llevaba una pelota de futbol consigo, y una chica con cabello naranja opaco. Creo que ellos eran junto a mí nuevos en este colegio.

"Disculpen por chocarme"-dije yo.

"No, no hay problema"-dijo el chico, mientras hacia dominadas con su pelota.

"Wow si que eres bueno en futbol"-dijo la chica.

"Gracias Teresa"-dijo el chico, y con la cara que puso, estoy seguro de algo: amor a primera vista.

"Y ustedes son otros alumnos nuevos"-dije yo.

"Sí, me llamo Roger, y soy de Australia"-dijo Roger.

"Yo me llamo Teresa y vengo de Vietnam"-dijo Teresa.

"Me llamo Shawn y soy de Sudáfrica, pero pase mi infancia y juventud en Perú hasta que me mude aquí. Asi que yo me consideraria parte peruano"-dije yo.

"Mucho gusto conocerte"-dijo Roger, pero de repente perdió el dominio de su balón y le cayó la pelota a un chico con gorra roja, Ash.

"Ow, ¿quién lanzó eso?"-dijo Ash.

"Lo siento, se me fue el control del balón"-dijo Roger.

"Ya y qué, creo que deberías mejorar tu juego"-dijo Ash mientras paso el balón entre las piernas de Roger.

"Wow, no esperaba eso, si sabes jugar el futbol"-dijo Roger.

"Sí, pueda que Estados Unidos se especialice en el futbol americano, baseball y/o basketball, pero yo me especializo más en el futbol"-dijo Ash.

"Mi nombre es Roger"-se presentó Roger.

"Ash Ketchum"-dijo Ash.

"Ash Ketchum, o por Dios tu eres el joven que ha salvado muchas vidas a nivel mundial. Ah y mi nombre es Teresa"-dijo Teresa.

"Sí es cierto, y mucho gusto Teresa. Ohh nos volvemos a encontrar Shawn"-dijo Ash.

"Exacto, ha y por cierto tengo que acerte una pregunta"-dije yo.

"Te escucho"-dijo Ash.

"Veras..."-iba a preguntarle sobre Serena, pero el timbre empezó a sonar, y todos tuvimos que ir al toque a nuestros salones.

"Mejor en el lonche"-dijo Ash.

"OK"-dije yo molesto con el timbre.

* * *

En el salón de clases todos estaban ahí, Ash, Serena, Teresa, Roger, yo, Misty, otros alumnos que aún no conozco y otra chica que..., oh no, por favor Dios dime que esto debe ser una broma, no ella, alguien más pero no ella. Entonces, un profesor llega al salón.

"Muy buenos días alumnos, yo sere su tutor en este año de secundaria, me llamo Carl (A/N: Inventado) y soy profesor de matemáticas. Como puedo ver hay nuevos rostros aquí, porque no se presentan-dijo Carl.

Y entonces, yo, Teresa y Roger nos paramos y nos presentamos en frente.

"Me llamo Roger y vengo de Australia"-dijo Roger.

"Me llamo Teresa y soy de Vietnam"-dijo Teresa.

"Me llamo Shawn y soy parte sudafricano y parte peruano"-dije yo, mientras sentia que esa chica me estaba mirando con una cara de "denuevo este idiota volvio a causar problemas y ahora en este colegio, no impota yo me encargare de él".

"Muy bien alumnos, vuelvan a sus pupitres, y como ya todos saben las reglas, a los nuevos ya les explicaron cuando aprobaron el examen para entrar (A/N: Se requeria un examen para entrar al colegio), es hora de anunciarles que la próxima semana se dara a cabo las elecciones para el presidente y vicepresidente del salón, los que deseen postular tienen que tener un promedio mayor a 7 (A/N: En este colegio se califica del 1 al 10) y tienen hasta el viernes para postularse, solo deben hablar conmigo y revisare sus promedios y ya, ahora continuemos con la clase"-dijo Carl.

* * *

Después de unas horas de clase, que obviamente no describire lo que paso, porque va a ser aburrido, aunque tal vez pase algo gracioso más adelate, quien sabe; llegó la hora del primer recreo, todos se habian ido, o al menos eso era lo que creía, pero antes de irme, decidí ir a postularme para presidente del salón, porque en mi grado anterior fue elegido desde que esa "chica" se fue del colegio.

"Disculpe profesor quisiera..."-iba a decirle pero fue interrumpida por Melany, ese era el nombre de la chica que me ha molestado en mi otro colegio (y que he mencionado anteriormente) y me hacia la competencia en todo, aún no podía creer como es que la aceptaron en este colegio.

"Profesor quiero inscribirme para ser presidenta del salón"-dijo Melany.

"Muy bien Melany según tu informe todo esta bien estas postulada"-dijo Carl. "¿Qué me querias decir Shawn?"-preguntó Carl.

"Mmmm...Gracias por la clase profesor, lo veo luego"-dije yo, aunque no queria decir eso, lo tuve que hacer por Melany, mientras me retiraba decepcionado al recreo.

* * *

Después del recreo, y unas horas más de clase, llego la hora de ir a comer en la cafetería, y debo decir que es mucho más grande que la otra y mejor, podia escoger lo que queria para comer, y si no queria comer hoy, no tenia que gastar plata, cada día pienso en como seria mi vida si hubiera estado en este colegio. Después de coger mi comida, no sabia a donde ir a comer, era muy timido, pero mientras iba avanzando me tope con Serena.

"Oh, hola Serena"-dije yo.

"Hola Shawn, ¿quieres venir a comer conmigo y con Ash?"-preguntó Serena.

"Claro"-dije yo mientras iba con Serena donde Ash. "Ah, y Serena recuerdas de lo que me dijistes de Ash"-dije yo.

"Si..."-dijo Serena algo sonrojada.

"No te preocupes yo te ayudare a que estes con Ash"-dije yo.

"Enserio"-dijo Serena.

"Sí es lo que hacen las buenas personas como yo, y además veo una chispa de romance entre ustedes dos"-dije yo.

"Tampoco por favor le digas lo que siento por él"-dijo Serena

"No te preocupes"-dije yo

"Gracias Shawn, eres un buen amigo"-dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

"Gracias"-dije yo también sonriendo, primer día, y ya tengo una amiga.

Ya en la mesa, vi que Ash estaba haciendo amistades con Teresa y Roger, fue mucho más rápido de lo que creí.

"Parece que nos volvemos a ver Shawn, y también hola Serena"-dijo Ash.

"Sí Ash, ya nos libramos rápido de las clases"-dije yo mientras me sentaba al frente de Ash, mientras que Serena se sentaba al costado de Ash.

"¿Y qué era lo que me querias preguntar?"-preguntó Ash, lo que me dejó con la mente en blanco.

"Oh oo que le voy a decir, no puedo decirle eso en frente de toda secundaria, y a Ash"-pensaba yo apresurado por una pregunta falsa, mientras que Serena me veía con una cara de preocupada. "Me preguntaba sí ya habias sido presidente de tu clase"-dije yo suspirando, al igual que Serena.

"Sí, lo he sido desde que llegué a la secundaria"-dijo Ash.

"Vaya que asombroso, ya te habras inscrito"-dije yo.

"No, no lo hice"-dijo Ash.

"¿Y por qué no?-pregunté.

"Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo a tí"-dijo Ash.

"¿Ahh?"-dije.

"Cuando terminó la clase del profesor Carl, te ví que tenias ganas de ser presidente, se notaba, pero luego te retiraste cuando se apuntó Melany"-dijo Ash. "¿Por qué no te inscribistes?"-preguntó Ash.

"Ufff...verás, Melany y yo ibamos en el mismo colegio cuando yo estaba en 1ro de secundaria, ella era completamente odiada y temida en mi colegio, cuando ella se quejaba de algo, o quería algo, ella siempre ganaba con la típica excusa de que sus padres son abogados profesionales e iban a demandar a quién sea para ella siempre gane, y ella para mí fue una cadena que tuve que llevar hasta que llegué a 3ro de secundaria, todos los alumnos del colegio celebraron por una semana por la despedida de Melany. Por eso no quiero volver a llegar esa misma cadena, es imposible competir contra ella"-dije yo apenado.

"Nunca te rindas, hasta el final"-dijo Ash.

"Uhh"-dije yo.

"Si ella es esa amenaza que tanto hablas entonces tienes mi apoyo para convertirte en el presidente del salón"-dijo Ash.

"También el mio"-dijo Serena.

"Y el nuestro, pueda que apenas nos conocimos hoy, pero siempre he odiado a esa clase de personas que son como Melany"-dijo Roger.

"También yo"-dijo Teresa.

"Gracias chicos, mañana me inscribiré para ser el presidente del salón"-dije triunfalmente.

* * *

Y ya en la salida, los buses estaban recién llegando, entonces aproveché para hacerle una pregunta más a Ash...

"Oye Ash, tengo algo que decirte"-dije yo.

"Ye escucho"-dijo Ash.

"¿Sientes algo por Serena más que una simple amistad?"-pregunté.

Mi pregunta dejó completamente helado a Ash, parecia que no podia responder a eso...

"Yo..., no se como decirte esto, pero yo no puedo decidirme por Serena y otras chicas más"-dijo Ash.

"¿Cómo?"-pregunté confundido.

"Primero que nada no le digas nada a Serena, por favor no quiero que quede y la pierda para siempre"-dijo Ash.

"OK"-dije yo.

"Verás, hay una parte de mí que me dice que Serena debe ya estar enamorada de otro chico, y esa misma parte me dice que me fije en otras chicas, entre ellas son 4, y se llaman May, Dawn, Iris y Misty, aún no se como explicar que parte de mi cuerpo me dice eso, o es que estoy alucinando. Pero otra parte de mí me dice que yo y Serena seriamos una gran pareja, (Shawn: Ash empieza a sonrojarse y a ponerse nervioso desde que empieza a decir esto) siento algo por ella por sus hermosos ojos, su pelo color miel, su cara es muy hermosa..., verás tengo algo más que decirte, Serena y yo nos..."-iba a terminar Ash, pero el bus escolar llegó para recogerlo. "Te contaré mañana, al igual que a Roger y a Teresa, hasta mañana y recuerda no decirle nada de esto a Serena"-dijo Ash.

"Chau gracias por la información, tu secreto de tu enamoramiento por Serena esta seguro"-dije yo mientras esperaba a que mi bus llegara.

"No lo digas tan fuerte, no quiero que Serena lo sepa"-dijo Ash nervioso, pero mi sentido decia que él no lo queria negarlo

"OK. Hasta mañana"-dije yo. "Vaya, asi que Ash no sabe por que chica decidirse, pero hay una parte de él que esta completamente enamorado de Serena, pobre Serena ella estara sufriendo desde ahora por esas chicas, sobretodo Misty. Pero estoy seguro de que Ash se decidira por Serena. Pero a que se referia Ash con sus partes del cuerpo, acaso se refiere al corazón, su cerebro, a su razón, bueno en fin, lo trataré de descubrir durante mi año escolar"-dije yo, de repente llega el bus escolar y me recoge para llevarme luego a mi casa.

* * *

Ya en mi casa empezé a anotar mi primer día en el colegio en un libro...

"Ash y Serena ¿Qué más sabre de ellos? Teresa y Roger ¿Qué secretos esconderán, claro si es que tienen? Misty y Melany ¿Me pregunto quién de ellas ganará en una batalla a muerte? Y si ambas mueren, seria un suspiro para mí y para Serena ¿Qué otras cosas me esperaran mañana, que era lo que me quizó decir Ash, con respecto a él y a Serena? Mañana algunas de mis dudas seran respondidas y espero que este año sea el mejor que he tenido"-pensé yo terminando de escribir mi experiencia en este primer día, y quedandome dormido...

Continuará...

* * *

**Parece que por ahora esto es todo, así que esta historia contará con 50 capítulos, se desarrollará desde el mes de Agosto 2014, hasta Julio 2015, sera muy largo y cada lunes vendrá un nuevo capítulo, además cad episodios se ira al siguiente mes, y a sí hasta llegar a Julio que solo contará con 2 episodios. Bueno hasta el sábado con Titanic, chau.**

**Mysterious Fan Writer**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota: Yo no soy dueño de Pokemon.**

**Asi que por ahora esta historia ya empezó, cada lunes un episodio nuevo, vamos a ver como va con este capítulo. Y sin más que decir, que empiece esta historia.**

**"No me puedes dar una pista de lo que va a pasar hoy"-preguntó una voz.**

**¿Shawn que haces aquí, deberías estar en tu habitación?**

**"Pues me escape, queria saber que va a pasar"-dijo Shawn.**

**Yo se lo que va a pasar en la historia, yo la he creado, y si no te vas devuelta a tu habitación, cambiaré lo que va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo y créeme que no te agradará, y te dare una pista de lo que va a pasar: Tú y Melany se van a besar.**

**"¿Qué, no, no por favor, antes matame prefiero eso a que tener que besar a esa odiosa"-dijo Shawn.**

**Entonces o te vas o te vas**

**Y bueno disculpen por la interrupción, y ahora que empiece la historia.**

Capítulo 2: Recuerdos de la infancia

"Asi que apenas empezó mi primer día y ya tengo 4 amigos, Roger, Teresa, Ash y Serena. Y también descubrí que Serena esta enamorada de Ash, y que Ash tiene también sentimientos por Serena, pero él no lo ha confirmado aún, pero yo si estoy seguro de que siente algo mucho más fuerte por Serena, que por las otras chicas que son competencia de Serena"-dije yo.

_Mientras buscaba mis cuadernos para irme a clases, encontré una foto de cuando yo era un niño, y esta con un niño de cabello negro, y una niña de cabello rubia (eso era lo que creía), no recuerdo muy bien hace cuanto habia pasado eso, pero no tenia tiempo, decidí coger lo que me faltaba incluyendo la foto y me fui al colegio, además para descubrir que otra cosa más debia decirme Ash que tenia que ver con él y Serena..._

_Ya en el colegio, todo estaba normal como en el primer día, todos estaban hay, asi que decidi ir a buscar a Ash en los lockers, pero aún no sabia que estaba pasando por mi cabeza con esa foto..._

_En los lockers, me fue difícil encontrar a Ash ya que habían diferente secciones de lockers y me demoró un tiempo encontrarlo, pero finalmente lo encontré, él estaba conversando con Roger y Teresa._

"Hola Ash, Teresa y Roger ¿cómo estas?"-les pregunté.

"Bien Shawn"-dijo Ash.

"¿Y dónde esta Serena?"-le pregunté.

"Su bus se va a demorar un rato por el tráfico"-dijo Ash.

"Ah OK, ¿Y recuerdas lo que me ibas a decir ayer?"-pregunté.

"Oh si de eso iba a hablarte a tí y a Roger y Teresa"-dijo Ash.

"¿Decirnos qué?"-preguntó Roger.

"De como conocí a Serena"-dijo Ash.

"Ah eso era lo que ibas a decirnos"-dije yo.

"Si déjenme explicarles: Veran todo empezó en un día de campo, cuando yo tenía unos 9 años"-dijo Ash.

_(Hora de un flash back)_

_Era una tarde tranquila, y la familia Ketchum estaba por tener un día en el campo, mientras estaban alistando la comida, Ash tuvo el permiso de su madre de que él vaya a aventurarse en el bosque... _

_En el bosque, el cual estaba cubierto por muchos árboles y no había nada de ruido de la ciudad, Ash estaba pasando por todo el lugar para relajarse sentia que todo estaba bién, pero de repente se oyó un grito de una niña y Ash decidio ir a ver que pasaba..._

_De quién había provenido la voz, pues era de una ñina de cabello miel un poco corto, con un sombrero paja y con un vestido color rosa, ella estaba sentada en un árbol parecía que le dolía su pierna derecha._

"Mi pierna, no la puede sentir"-decía la pequeña.

_Entonces algo entre unos arbustos se empezó a mover, la pequeña asustada empezó a llorar. Eso de los arbustos era Ash._

"¿Uh eras tú la que grito?"-preguntó Ash. "Mi nombre es Ash, ¿y él tuyo?"-dijo él.

"Mi nombre es Serena, y me mordió un bicho con muchas patas en mi pierna"-dijo Serena aún llorando.

"No te preocupes, con esto te pondrás mejor"-dijo Ash mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pañuelo y lo ataba a la pierna mordida de Serena. "¿Y estás mejor?"-preguntó Ash.

"Au"-dijo Serena peo esta vez con una voz débil.

"Y si intentamos esto: Dolor vete ya, y deja a Serena en paz"-dijo Ash mientras movia sus manos tratando de hacer una clase de hechizo.

"No funciona, aún siento un dolor muy fuerte"-dijo Serena.

"Nunca te rindas hasta el final"-dijo Ash, mientras se paraba y le daba su mano a Serena.

_Serena se quedo sorprendida, acerco su mano a la suya, entonces Ash la impulsó y ella parecia que iba a caer cerró los ojos, y durante ese momento ella sintió algo que la mantenia caliente, así es Ash la había atrapado con sus brazos en una clase de abrazo, y cuando Serena abrió sus ojos, miró defrente a Ash._

"¿Estás bien Serena?"-preguntó Ash.

_Y cuando Serena le iba a responder, ella se desmayó pero aún agarrando la mano de Ash y su sombrero también se cayó; esto dejó muy preocupado a Ash._

"Serena por favor respondé por favor, ¿qué clase de bicho te mordió, hay unos con mordeduras completamente mortales?"-dijo Ash preocupado por el estado de Serena.

"Uno... con 8 patas muy... delgadas y era de color... negro"-dijo Serena muy débil.

"No te preocupes te llevaré con un médico lo más pronto posible"-dijo Ash mientras llevaba a Serena en sus brazos a donde estaban sus padres para que la llevaran a un médico.

_Como Ash no conocia muy bien las mordeduras de los bichos debio apresurarse, porque sentia que a Serena no le quedaba mucho tiempo en este mundo; mientras él corría para salir del bosque, un niño de cabello castaño se top con ellos._

"Disculpa es que no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿sabes dónde esta la salida de este bosque?"-preguntó Ash.

"Por, ¿y por qué estas cargando a esa niña?.."-dijo el niño castaño.

"Es que le mordió un bicho de 8 patas muy delgadas y de color negro, no se cuanto tiempo le queda, ¿por favor sabes dónde esta la salida?"-preguntó desesperadamente Ash por la vida de Serena.

"Mira sí conozco la salida, pero déjame analizar la mordida del bicho, este bosque esta lleno de plantas curativas que nos pueden ayudar"-dijo el castaño.

"Muy bien"-dijo Ash mientras ponia a Serena en el suelo suavemente.

"Mmm..."-analizaba el chico. "No tenemos mucho tiempo, la mordedura es de una viuda negra, es una de las más mortales, quedate aquí y cuida a la niña, conozco muy bien que clase de plantas nos pueden ayudar"-dijo el niño mientras se alejaba de Ash y Serena.

"OK, gracias por todo"-dijo Ash.

_Mientras el chico empezaba su búsqueda en busca de plantas curativas, Ash (quien aún no soltaba la mano de Serena) estaba muy preocupado por ella._

"Serena resiste, por favor"-dijo Ash mientras acariciaba con su otra mano el rostro y cabello de Serena, y luego le da un beso en la mejilla.

"Ya he vuelto, y tengo las plantas"-dijo el niño.

"Muy bien, ¿ahora cómo vas a usarlas?"-dijo Ash.

"Hay que triturarlas y combinarlas con algo de agua, luego hay que frotar la mezcla en la pierna, exactamente donde fue está la mordedura"-dijo el niño.

"Muy bien, yo te ayudo"-dijo Ash.

_Después de conseguir la mezcla, Ash la froto en la pierna de Serena y la dejó reposar_.

"¿Estará bien, verdad?"-preguntó Ash preocupado porque Serena no respondía.

"Uhh..."-dijo el niño, ya que al revisar su reloj pensó que ya era muy tarde, y le iba a ser difícil decirle a Ash que Serena había muerto, se habían tardado en hacer la mezcla.

_Pero ocurrió algo inesperado, Ash empezó a sentir que alguien le estaba apretando su mano, y cuandó volteo su cara para ver que pasaba, vio que Serena estaba reaccionando._

"Ash, ¿eres tú?"-preguntó Serena.

"Serena"-dijo Ash feliz que abrazo a Serena, lo cual la dejo con una cara sonrojada, mientras que el niño estaba confundido, él sabía cuanto tiempo faltaba para que Serena estuviera muerta, no sabía como explicar como es que el veneno había demorado en reaccionar.

_(Fin del Flashback)_

"Y así fue como la conocí, luego de eso no recuerdo lo siguiente que pasó, y quién era ese chico castaño"-dijo Ash.

"Vaya, asi que salvastes la vida de Serena"-dijo Roger.

"Tan romántico"-dijo Teresa limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara.

"Mmm, me suena algo familiar"-pensé yo. "¿Y Serena sabe que tu la cargastes todo el camino y le acarisiastes su cara y cabello?"-le pregunté a Ash.

"Uhhh..."-dijo Ash algo nervioso. "Oh, espera falta algo más que mostrarles"-dijo Ash, estoy seguro de que Serena no sabia lo que paso cuando estuvo desmayada y Ash no le dijo.

_Y Ash saca de su mochila una foto de cuando era niño._

"Miren esta es una imagen que encontré en mi casa, en esta foto estoy yo con Serena, y con ese niño castaño"-dijo Ash mostranmé la foto a mí y a Roger y Teresa.

"No puede ser"-dije yo.

"Uhh..."-dijeron todos.

"Tienen que ver esto"-dijo yo mientras sacaba la foto que encontré en la mañana. "Miren esto"-dije yo, mientras les mostré la foto a Ash, Teresa y Roger.

"¿QUÉ, cómo es que tienes la misma foto que yo, a menos de que... Tú eras el niño de cabello castaño, él que me ayudó a salvar a Serena"-dijo Ash sorprendido al igual que Teresa y Roger.

"Así es, y ahora recuerdo algo más que pasó ese día"-dije yo, mientras recordaba lo que pasó después de salvar a Serena, y les contaba a Ash, Roger y Teresa; pero justo cuando iba a contarles, Serena llega.

"Hola chicos"-dijo Serena.

"Serena no lo vas a creer, recuerdas el momento en el que nos conocimos"-dijo Ash.

"Sí Ash"-dijo Serena algo sonrojada.

"Bueno recuerdas aún al chico que también me ayudó a salvarte"-dijo Ash.

"Sí"-dijo Serena.

"Pues lo tienes al frente Shawn ya nos conocía desde que eramos niños"-dijo Ash.

"Enserio, gracias Shawn"-dijo Serena.

"Sí, Ash ya me contó a mí, Teresa y Roger como se conocieron y otras cosas extras"-dije yo.

"¿Qué cosas más les contastes Ash, acaso paso algo más cuando estuve inconciente?"-preguntó Serena

"Uhh, Shawn por que no le cuentas qué más pasó después de que salvamos a Serena"-dijo Ash algo sonrojado evadiendo la pregunta de Serena.

"De acuerdo"-dije yo.

_(Otro Flashback)_

_Después de salvar a Serena, Ash la abrazó de felicidad, y esto pasó cuando Ash rompió el abrazo._

"Disculpa por abrazarte Serena, es que a pesar de que apenas nos conocimos, tenía mucho miedo perderte"-dijo Ash algo nervioso.

"No Ash esta bien"-dijo Serena aún sonrojada.

"Y bueno, mi nombre es Shawn, ¿cuáles son sus nombres?"-pregunté.

"Ohh, el mio es Serena"-dijo Serena.

"Y el mio es Ash"-dijo Ash.

_De pronto unas personas adultas se acercaron a los pequeños..._

"Shawn ahí estas"-dijo una adulta

"Mamá"-dije yo.

"¿Pero que haces aquí y quienes son estos niños?"-preguntó mi madre.

"Pues veras estaba dando una vuelta y me encontré a ellos, y los ayudé"-dije yo.

"¿Y algo más que debas decir?"-volvió a preguntar.

"Nada más"-dije yo.

_De repente otras voces femeninas se oyen, y luego aparecieron 2 mujeres._

"Serena me tenías preocupada"-dijo Grace.

"Ash que bueno que estes bien"-dijo Delia.

"¿Y bueno explicarme que esta pasando?"-preguntó mi madre.

"Dejenmeló a mí"-dijo Ash levantandose del suelo con Serena.

_Después de que Ash le explicara todo a las madres..._

"Y eso fue lo que pasó"-dijo Ash, pero él omitió lo que pasó cuando Serena estaba inconsciente.

"Serena debes tener más cuidado, y gracias Ash y Shawn por ayudar a mi hija"-dijo Grace.

"Me has impresionado Ash"-dijo Delia.

"Tu también Shawn"-dijo mi madre. "¿Y qué tal si tomamos un almuerzo juntos todos, si es que quieren, entiendo si tienen que volver al trabajo?"-preguntó ella.

"Seria perfecto"-dijo Delia.

"Vamos"-dijo Grace.

_Y así después de terminar de almorzar, las madres se hicieron muy buenas amigas, al igual que sus hijos, pasaron una gran pero corta infancia juntos._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

"Y eso pasó después de que Ash salvara a Serena"-dije yo.

"Ahora lo recuerdo"-dijo Ash.

"Sí"-dijo Serena algo rojita.

"¿Pero que pasó luego, porque ayer no se conocian con Shawn, y aún quedan más dudas, sabes que pasó luego?"-preguntó Teresa.

"Pues si, veran, yo aún no me mudaba a Estados Unidos, solo estaba de visita, me quede menos de un mes y luego me fui devuelta a Perú"-dije yo.

"Ahh"-dijo Teresa.

"¿Y luego qué pasó entre Ash y Serena?"-preguntó Roger.

"Pués mi madre recibio una mejor oferta de trabajo en otro estado de Estados Unidos, y tuve que irme con ella"-dijo Serena.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh"-dijeron todos menos Ash.

"Y luego a inicios de la secundaria, Serena se mudó de nuevo, solo que volvió al mismo estado que yo, y nos volvimos de nuevo amigos"-dijo Ash, y por lo ví a Serena, la note algo triste, de seguro que es porque Ash aún la considera una amiga y no se da cuenta del inmenso amor que siente ella por él, y el amor ciego que él siente por ella.

"Ya veo, ahora todo tiene lógica"-dije yo.

_De repente el timbre sonó y todos nos fuimos a nuestros salones para tolerar otro día más el colegio. Luego en el recreo después de inscribirme para ser el presidente del grado, me tope con Melany, que mal..._

"Vaya, vaya, mira que trajo Perú a este país"-dijo Melany con un tono sarcástico.

"No quiero problemas contigo, yo no te hice nada malo, solo quiero irme a mi recreo"-dije yo.

"Tienes agallas para competir contra mí después de lo que pasó en Perú recuerdas"-dijo Melany.

"Pueda que me hayas ganado las elecciones, pero tengo que recordarte que tú hicistes trampa"-dije yo molesto.

"Enserio, que mentira de parte tuya Shawn"-dijo ella.

"Pero te aseguro que en este colegio si voy a ganar las elecciones sin importar lo que tu hagas, y no recurriré a la trampa como tú"-dije yo con un tono serio.

"Lo veremos pronto"-dijo Melany mientras se apartaba de mí.

_Entonces una voz conocida se me acercó..._

"Vaya, no sabía que esa era la verdadera actitud de Melany"-dijo la voz.

"Ohh, hola Serena, si así es la verdadera forma de Melany. Y por cierto, te note algo triste cuando el timbre sonó"-dije yo. "¿Es por lo que dijo Ash, verdad?"-le pregunté.

"Es por eso. Ella aún me considera una amiga"-dijo Serena algo sonrojada.

"Lo sospeché desde un principio"-dije yo. "Ahhh maldición, me gustaría decirle lo que pasó cuando ella estaba inconsciente"-pensé yo.

"Y si es que se olvidó de los momentos que pasamos de niño, y si es que ya se enamoró de otra chica"-dijo Serena muy triste.

"Vamos Serena no te desanimes, yo sé que tu amor por Ash es muy fuerte, además que tú y él se conocian desde niños (lo cual en muchos casos personas que tenian una amistad de niños, más que Ash salvó a Serena, es igual a un futuro amor), y es imposible de que él se olvide de los momentos que compartieron de su infancia, y estoy seguro de que tú y Ash antes de terminar este año escolar serán algo más que solo amigos"-dije yo con mucho confianza.

"Gracias Shawn"-dijo Serena.

_(Cambio de narrador, ahora omnisciente) Mientras que cerca de donde estaban conversando Shawn y Serena..._

"Que interesante secreto Shawn"-dijo una voz misteriosa.

_(Ahora como narrador Shawn) Después de finalizar el recreo y unas clases, terminé en la cafeteria almorzando con Ash, Serena, Roger y Teresa, estabamos discutiendo sobre como ayudarme en las elecciones presidenciales..._

"Muy bien, ya que ya estas inscrito, primero que nada tendrás que pensar en que prometeras para el colegio para que los estudiantes voten por tí"-dijo Ash.

"¿Y qué podría prometer?"-pregunté.

"Podrias prometer más tiempo para hacer las tareas"-dijo Ash.

"Buena idea"-dije yo.

"Luego de eso, tienes que hacer tu campaña"-dijo Ash.

"¿O sea?"-pregunté.

"Posters"-dijo Ash.

"Propagandas en el periódico escolar"-dijo Serena.

"Gran idea Serena"-dijo Ash, lo cual dejo un poco sonrojada a Serena.

"¿Y qué tal si es que vendo cosas para aumentar mi campaña"-sugerí yo.

"Es perfecto, puedes vender no solo útiles escolares, puedes vender postres y ese dinero sera para los más necesitados"-dijo Ash.

"Te puedo ayudar con las postres"-dijo Serena.

"Mi amigo, de todas las personas que he conocido que saben cocinar, Serena es la chica perfecta para eso"-dijo Ash, lo cual hizo sonrojar mucho a Serena.

"Teresa y yo podemos conseguirles los útiles escolares"-dijo Roger

"Todo esto es perfecto, mi campaña será asombrosa"-dije yo.

"Pero recuerda, no te pongas a celebrar antes de tiempo"-dijo Ash.

"Cierto"-dije yo.

"Bueno ya sabes que hacer la próxima semana"-dijo Ash.

"Gracias a todos, les prometo que no los decepcionaré"-dije yo.

_(Cambiando de narrador a omnisciente) Mientras que en otra parte de la cafetería, en los lockers unos jóvenes estaban teniendo una conversación en privado._

"¿Para qué me llamastes aquí y por qué con él?"-preguntó una con el cabello atado arriba.

"Sí, más vale que sea importante"-dijo un chico con cabello negro.

"Pues lo es, y si me ayudan yo los ayudare con sus problemas amorosos"-dijo la chica.

"¿Qué?"-dijeron al mismo tiempo la chica con el cabello atado arriba, y el chico.

"No les suena familiar los nombres... Ash, y Serena"-dijo la chica.

"Esa z$#&*"-dijo la chica con el cabello atado arriba.

"Ese p#%&"-dijo el chico.

"Pues yo tengo los recursos necesarios para que los tres estemos satisfechos: ustedes se quedaran con la personas que más quieren, esas personas no terminaran juntos, y yo me quedo con lo que quiero"-dijo la chica. "¿Tenemos un trato?"-preguntó chica ofreciendole su mano.

"Tenemos un trato"-dijeron el chico y la chica aceptandole su mano.

"Perfecto"-dijo la chica. "Si esto no funciona, aún así tengo otros peones más que manipular fácilmente"-pensó la chica...

_Continuará..._

**Y eso es todo dejen sus reviews por favor bye.**

**"Oye que te pasa, deberias hacer algo bueno por ellos después de lo que paso ayer y hoy"-dijo una voz misteriosa.**

**Shawn otra vez tú**

**"Pues sí, pero lo que digo es enserio"-dijo Shawn.**

**Tienes razón, lo que pasó ayer es que no pude publicar Titanic, porque se me fue la luz y mi DVD se malogró, ahora no se como verlo, pero voy a solucionarlo. Y hoy estuve revisando mi fanfic de "The battle for the love of Ash"y además que recibí unas reviews más, y ha sido visto 10,000 visitas, que alegría es para mí que daré información sobre mis fanfics:**

**-Esta historia, tendrá episodios especiales los cuales se celebraran en un día festivo conocidos, nuevos, etc, en agosto no habrá, pero en setiembre habra uno, una pista: se celebra en China.**

**-Mientras que "Crónicas Medievales de un verdadero amor" se estrenará este o el próximo miércoles, habran princesas, reinos separados, un amor, tal vez alguien muera, recuerdos familiares.**

**"Aleluya, bien hecho"-dijo Shawn.**

**No te pases.**

**"También respondele al usuario que te dejo una pregunta"-dijo Shawn.**

**Esta bien:**

**Guest: Neither of the pokemon made up, read better the chapters (8) and maybe you can get some conclusions.**

**Eso es todo Chau.**


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Ojo: Yo no soy dueño de Pokemon.**_

_**"Buenas tardes usuarios de Fanfiction, hoy es lunes que para muchos jóvenes es aburrido volver a empezar la semana y asi hasta llegar a Diciembre (como yo), y hoy día se añade otro capítulo más a esta historia"-dijo el narrador.**_

_**"Y sin más que decir que empieze esta historia"-dijo Shawn.**_

_**"Pero que haces aquí otra vez recuerdas lo que hablamos"-dijo el narrador molesto.**_

_**"Pues que crees, encontré mi contrato, y dice que como soy parte tuya, tengo los mismos derechos que tu"-dijo Shawn.**_

_**"Pues ahorita no es el momento indicado, tienes que volver al colegio para las elecciones presidenciales, o acaso quieres volver a perder contra Melany"-dijo el narrador.**_

_**"Al final de este capítulo me las verás"-dijo Shawn, quien se fue de la escena.**_

_**"Y sin más que hablar, que empieze la historia"-dijo el narrador.**_

_Capítulo 3: Problemas por la presidencia: Alianzas y _

_"La primera semana se pasó muy rápido, aunque aún faltaba para el final de Agosto. Mientras que con las elecciones presidenciales se llegaron a selecionar a 2 candidatos nada más: Yo, o sea Shawn VS. Melany. Fuimos los únicos debido a que en todo el salón (a excepción de Roger, Teresa, Ash y Serena) ya conocían lo que le pasó al último alumno que el año pasado se enfrentó contra Melany, pues yo no. Después de eso nadie se atrevía batallar contra ella, hasta que yo llegué. Ahora en la hora de tutoría, el profesor Carl nos va a decir una noticia a los candidatos para la presidencia escolar. Me preguntó que será, pero con la ayuda de Roger, Teresa, Ash y Serena podré ganar estas elecciones"-dije yo mientras escribia esto en mi diario._

_Ya en el salón de clases, todos estaban ahí, y el profesor dio la orden de que todos estuvieran sentados en sus pupitres, parece que iba a decir la noticia de las elecciones presidenciales..._

"Atención a los candidatos para la presidencia del grado: Shawn y Melany. Ustedes dos tendrán para todo el mes de Agosto, excepto los últimos días, para lanzar sus campañas con la ayuda de quienes quieran, pero recuerden nada de juegos sucios, ni trampas, y ni sabotages. Y en esos últimos días ustedes daran un discurso de que harian si fueron escogidos presidente o presidenta. El mismo día en el cual darán su discurso, los alumnos votaran y al siguiente día se sabrán los resultados"-dijo el profesor Carl. "¿Entendieron?"-preguntó Carl.

"Sí profesor"-dije yo y Melany al mismo tiempo.

"Entonces pueden durante esta hora planificar con sus amigos sus campañas"-dijo Carl.

_Entonces decidí reunirme con mis amigos para que me ayuden con mi campaña..._

"Muy bien primero que nada quiero agradecerles su colaboración chicos y chicas, enserio que ha pasado mucho desde que he sido un presidente"-dije yo.

"Descuida siempre te apoyaremos"-dijeron Ash, Serena, Teresa y Roger.

"Entonces, ¿cómo empiezo mi campaña?"-pregunté.

"Bien primero que nada en esta semana vamos a empezar a poner en el periódico escolar que la siguiente semana tu campaña va a vender postres, que Serena va a hacer, para promocionarte. Tendrás que decir que la razón por la cual vendes postres es que es una de las cosas que vas a hacer como presidente, y que el dinero recaudado sera para organizaciones para ayudar a los más necesitados"-dijo Ash.

"Suena perfecto, pero creo que deberiamos ayudar todos a hacer postres, no creo que sea justo que Serena haga todo el trabajo para esta semana"-dije yo.

"No te preocupes Shawn, puedo hacerlos yo misma"-dijo Serena.

"Serena, Shawn tiene razón, no es justo que una chica como tu sea exigida para esta semana hacer muchos postres tú sola. Yo te ayudaré"-dijo Ash.

"Pero Ash recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que intentastes hacer un postre"-dijo Serena.

"Pues cierto, ¿en ese caso me enseñarías a prepararlos bien?"-preguntó Ash.

"Sí, no tengo ningún problema"-dijo Serena algo sonrojada por lo que veo, y también lo notaron Roger y Teresa.

"¿Entonces cuando los empezamos a preparar?"-pregunté.

"El domingo, todos vamos a la casa de Serena con los ingredientes necesarios"-dijo Ash.

"¿Y qué se va a vender?"-pregunté.

"Torta de chocolate, brownies, donas, galletas de choco chips, cupcakes, principalmete"-dijo Ash.

"Suena bien, y los ingredientes cada uno va a poner de su parte"-dije yo.

"Exacto"-dijo Ash.

"Muy bien, entonces ya esta decidido, el domingo empezamos a hacer postres"-dije yo.

_Ya pasando casi toda la semana, era domingo, y como estaba acordado, todos estabamos reunidos en la casa de Serena con los ingredientes, todos tuvimos que usar delantal, y las chicas tenían su cabello atado. Decidimos separarnos en grupo de 2: Yo, Roger y Teresa ibas a hacer el dulce de los cupcakes y decoraciones para otros postres, mientras que Ash y Serena iban a hacer la masa de los postres._

_(Cambio de narrador a omnisciente) Con Ash y Serena, Serena estaba tratando de amasar la masa en el bol, pero no podía, mientras que Ash estaba sacando los utencílios. Cuando él volvió, decidio ayudar a Serena._

"¿Serena necesitas ayuda?"-preguntó Ash.

"Sí Ash, esta masa es bastante dura y espesa y nesecito que la amases"-dijo Serena mientras trataba de sacar sus manos de la masa pero no podía.

"Mmm, OK, pero antes déjame ayudarte con tus manos"-dijo Ash mientras acercaba sus manos a las de Serena que estaban atrapadas en la masa.

"No Ash, no es necesario"-dijo Serena sonrojada.

"No te preocupes, esta masa no puede estar tan espesa"-dijo Ash, pero cuando trató de sacar sus manos que estaban como atadas a las de Serena, no podía separarlas. "Oh ohw, tus manos y las mías estan unidas"-dijo Ash cosa que hizo sonrojar por completo a Serena mientras sus manos estaban junto a las de Ash. "Bueno, no tenemos muchos tiempo, hay que ir avanzando no crees"-dijo Ash.

"Ahh, sí, no creo que sea un problema que nuestras manos esten juntas"-dijo Serena aún más sonrojada.

"Entonces comenzemos a amasar"-dijo Ash.

_Durante el rato que ambos estaban amasando la masa, sus manos seguían unidas, hasta que después de unos minutos lograron separarlas, y cuando paso eso, Ash vio que Serena tenia algo en su mejilla, y decidio sacarla con su mano, lo cual hizo sonrojar algo a Serena, quien sin darse cuenta, se resbaló con la harina que se habia caído al suelo, pero el otro brazo de Ash sujeto a Serena por su cintura, mientras que el otro brazo sostenía la cabeza de Serena cerca de Ash. Esto hizo sonrojar completamente a Serena. _

_Entonces, su momento fue interrumpido porque yo y Teresa habiamos entrado y los encontramos en una posición romántica._

"Wow, wow, wow, luego tendras tiempo para estar a solas con Ash, Serena"-le dije a Serena, mientras guiñaba el ojo como símbolo de buena suerte.

"Disculpa Serena"-dijo Ash dejando a Serena pararse algo nervioso.

"No, tod esta bien"-sijo Serena roja.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?"-preguntó Teresa.

"Luego te lo explico, en el colegio"-le susurré a Teresa. "Por ahora creo que ya esta la masa yo, Teresa y Roger ya tenemos las decoraciones, es momento de calentar la masa"-dije yo.

"Esta bien"-dijeron todos.

_Después de hornear la masa, todos le pusimos las decoraciones de distintos sabores. Cuando terminamos todos nos fuimos a nuestras casas para ir al colegio mañana._

_Ya era otro día en el colegio, hoy iba a empezar a hacer poster para mi campaña y mañana iba a vender los postres que hice con mis amigos ayer. Pero antes de irme a mis clases, me tope con Teresa._

"Bueno Shawn, ¿explicame lo que paso entre Ash y Serena?"-preguntó Teresa.

"Muy bien, lo que paso fue que cuando Ash le quitaba algo de masa en su mejilla ella se resbaló pero Ash la atrapó"-dije yo.

"Algo más, se nota que estas ocultando algo"-dijo Teresa muy curiosa.

"Eso es todo"-dije algo nervioso.

"Bueno entonces tengo que comentarte que Serena esta enamorada de Ash"-dijo Teresa.

"¡Lo sabes!"-dije yo sorprendido.

"Gracias a ti, te engañe"-dijo Teresa.

"Diablos"-dije yo. "¿Tu ya tenias sospechas de su amor?"-le pregunté.

"Sí"-dijo Teresa.

"¿Crees que Roger tambien lo sepa?"-le pregunté.

"¿Cómo crees eso?"-preguntó Teresa.

"Pues ayer ustedes dos estaban muy alegres mientras yo fui a ver como estaba la masa... Ya se quien te gusta"-dije yo con una sonrisa pícara.

"¿Qué no, no me gusta Roger?"-dijo Teresa algo rojita.

"Nunca dije nombres. Te atrapastes a ti misma"-dije yo victorioso. "Maldición"-dijo Teresa.

"Entonces aqui hay dos chicas que estan perdidamente enamoradas, cuanto romance hay"-dije yo.

_Entonces, Roger aparece con mucha prisa donde estaba yo y Teresa..._

"Chicos, chicos, no lo van a creer"-dijo Roger exhausto.

"¿Qué pasó?"-dije yo y Teresa.

"Pues esta es una gran oportunidad para Ash, veran todo comenzó así..."-dijo Roger mientras empezaba a relatar la historia.

_(Flashback como Roger lo vio)_

_Era aún temprano, las clases no empezaban Roger estaba practicando futbol por los lockers, pero pierde el control de la pelota y cuando va a recogerla, ve una conversación entre Misty y otra persona más que el no reconocía..._

"Entonces yo te ayudo a ganar la presidencia y tu me ayudas con Ash, ¿pero como la presidencia ayudara para eso?"-preguntó Misty.

"Cuando eres presidente de la clase, tu y otros presidentes de otros grados son los que organizan eventos de días festivos, y en esos hay distintas actividades, puedes ahí aprovechar para estar con Ash a solas y ambos terminaran juntos"-dijo una chica.

"Esta bien, espera... Hay alguien cerca"-dijo Misty, y entonces Roger empezó a correr para evitar que sea atrapado.

_(Fin del Flashback)_

"Misty una campeona mundial de juegos acuáticos esta enamorada de Ash, esto es una perfecta oportunidad para Ash, el de seguro que la aceptará"-dijo Roger. "¿Qué dicen, le ayudamos?"-preguntó.

"Roger primero que nada no puedo dejar que pierda las elecciones para que Misty este con Ash, y Melany la ayude"-dije yo.

"Segundo, has pensado en los sentimientos de Ash"-dijo Teresa molesta.

"Este sera un largo día"-pensé.

"Oye, ¿quién va negar el amor de alguien famoso?"-preguntó Roger algo molesto.

"Pues para mi, Serena siente algo mucho más fuerte por Ash, que Misty"-dijo Teresa molesta.

"Hay que ser sinceros, Serena podrá encontrarse con alguien de su nivel"-dijo Roger, lo cual me dejo sorprendido al igual que Teresa.

"¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de Serena, y ser su amigo?"-dijo Teresa furiosa.

"Chicos, mi campaña"-dije yo.

"No puedo creer esto de tí"-dijo Teresa.

"Ni de tí, se supone que deberias ayudar a tus amigos con el amor"-dijo Roger molesto.

"Pues yo ayudaré a Serena, tu ve y ayuda a Misty o has lo que sea"-dijo Teresa furiosa.

"Bien, yo lograré que triunfe el verdadero amor"-dijo Roger con mucha ira, mientras él y Teresa se iban a distintas direcciones, y yo me quede solo.

"Oh Dios, espero que nada más pase mal para la relación entre Ash y Serena"-rogé, y me fui caminando.

_Mientras iba caminando, una niña rubia su me acerco..._

"Disculpa, ¿no habrás visto a una jovencita de cabello miel atado con una pequeña cola de caballo, blusa negro con tiras blancas, medias negras, falda roja y un sombrero rosa con un lazo negro que se llama Serena?"-preguntó la pequeña.

"Pues sí la conozco, ¿pero para que quieres verla?"-le pregunté.

"Eso es personal"-dijo la pequeña. "¿Ahora me puedes decir donde esta?"-preguntó.

"Pues no puedo decirte más hasta saber el porque"-dije yo.

"Esta bien, pero más te vale que no le digas a nadie, ven y acercate"-dijo la pequeña.

"Esta bien"-dije yo mientras me acercaba a la pequeña.

_Recuerdan cuando le rogé a Dios para que nada más pasara con la relación entre Ash y Serena, pues mis plegarias no sirvieron de nada, lo que la pequeña me dijo fue que su hermano mayor estaba enamorado de Serena, y como su hermana ya la habia visto antes, ella decidio espiarla para planear una cita perfecta para su hermano y Serena._

"¿Y ya me puedes decir donde esta Serena?"-preguntó la pequeña.

"Primero que nada, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"-le pregunté.

"Bonnie, y ahora con lo de Serena"-dijo Bonnie.

"Pues Bonnie, te sere sincero contigo, tu hermano no creo que vaya a tener algo con Serena"-dije yo.

"¿Por qué crees eso? Ellos son el uno para el otro"-dijo Bonnie.

"Pues para empezar, no creo que sepas el amor entre unas personas, puede que una siente o sienta algo por el o la otra, pero no sabes si esa persona sienta lo mismo. Segundo, ¿has pensado en los sentimientos de Serena"-dije yo.

"No te creo"-dijo Bonnie.

"Bonnie entiendo que quieres ayudar a tu hermano, pero yo conozco a Serena, y ella solo podria ver a tu hermano como un amigo"-dije yo.

"Mentira, mentira, mentira"-dijo Bonnie como la niña que es.

"Sigue con tus ilusiones, incluso aunque Serena y tu hermano tuvieran una cita y tu intervinieras ahí, Serena preferiria estar con otra persona en especial para ella"-dije yo sin pensar lo que dije.

"¿Y quién es esa persona?"-preguntó.

"Lo siento Bonnie, pero no te puedo dar más información, respeta el amor, piensalo"-dije yo, mientras me iba a mi salón.

"Ya me las veras, mi hermano y ella terminaran juntos"-dijo Bonnie.

_Luego del incidente con Bonnie, me fui al salón de clases. Ya dentro del salón, el profesor Carl tenia un anuncio importante para los postulantes a la presidencia._

"Atención postulantes Shawn y Melany, durante esta semana van a empezar sus campañas presidenciales, podran poner poster, vender cosas, alimentos, lo que sea para difundir su campaña. Al terminar esta semana El lunes darán un discurso frente a toda secundaria sobre porque deberían ser presidentes de su grado, y el viernes saldrán los resultados. Al ganador empezara desde setiembre con sus labores presidenciales en el colegio"-dijo Carl.

_Al acabar esta noticia me sentí algo nervioso, ya que tenía a Roger y Teresa en una discusión, e iba ser difícil difundir mi campaña con dos personas bajo un conflicto, y ahora descubro que hay una pequeña que va a dar todo lo que sea para que su hermano tenga como novia a Serena. Muchos problemas en un solo día, en la presidencia, en las amistades, y ahora con una menor, y contando que tengo que ayudar a Serena con Ash. _

_Al sonar la campana, ya era hora del recreo, un suspiro para mí. Cuando iba caminando, me tope con un chico rubio con lentes, y para que usaba un traje de bebe azul._

"¿Disculpa habras visto a una niña rubia de ojos azules?"-preguntó el rubio

"Sera que él es"-pensé. "¿Cómo se llama?"-pregunté.

"Bonnie, y yo me llamo Clemont"-dijo Clemont.

"Genial, lo que faltaba, me topo con el chico que esta enamorado de Serena, no se que voy a hacer ahora"-pensé. "Ah no no la he visto"-dije yo.

"Ah OK"-dijo Clemont, y por lo que veía no estaba prestando atención a lo que le dije.

_Cuando volteo, veo que Clemont estaba viendo a Serena que estaba caminando por los lockers. Diablos si que Clemont esta muy enamorado de ella._

"Alo, Clemont"-dije yo.

"Ohh, disculpa, es que ella es tan adorable"-dijo Clemont.

"¿Serena es?"-dije yo.

"Sí"-dijo Clemont

"¿Estas enamorado de ella?"-le pregunté.

"Sí,¿me podrías ayudar con ella?"-preguntó Clemont.

_Mi mente se quedó en blanco, es casi lo mismo que me preguntó Bonnie, ahora que me creen que soy Cupido, pues no sabia que decir, asi que decidí recurrir a lo que siempre hago: La verdad._

"Ahh...Clemont creo que ella solo te veria como un amigo"-dije yo.

"No lo creo"-dijo Clemont.

"Entiendo que estes enamorado de ella, pero yo conozco a Serena, y no creo que ella se interese en tí, solo puedes ser un amigo"-dije yo.

"No, no es cierto, estas enamorado de ella para que yo no este con ella"-dijo Clemont.

"¿Qué, no a ella solo la veo como una amiga, pienso que ella tal vez este enamorado de al aguien más"-dije yo.

"Pues me da igual lo que me digas, hare todo lo posible, usare todo lo que se para que ella me ame. Empezando por la ciencia"-dijo Clemont.

"La ciencia y el amor son dos cosas completamente diferentes"-dije yo.

"Ya lo veras"-dijo Clemont mientras se retiraba.

"Y hoy dia conocí a otra persona más que podria arruinar la relación entre Ash y Serena"-dije yo.

_Al siguiente día, a la misma hora. Yo estaba vendiendo los postres que hice con Ash, Serena, Roger y Teresa. Yo estaba vendiendolos con la ayuda de Ash y Serena para recaudar fondos para los pobres. Si preguntan donde estan Roger y Teresa, pues yo no lo sé, de seguro que aún tienen rencor por lo que paso ayer que no quieren ni estar cerca del uno del otro._

_Al terminar la venta de postres, gane muchas personas para que se unan a mi campaña, aunque sentia algo que no andaba bien: ¿Dónde estaba Melany? Porque ella se toma muy enserio cuando esta en competencia conmigo._

_Y bueno, mi pregunta fue respondida en el almuerzo, donde me sorprendio lo que habia hoy y no era tan usual. Habia 3 rebanadas de pizza, máquinas de gaseosa, y un sin fin de postres alreador de la cafeteria. Crei que habia muerto, y habia entrado al paraíso de la comida, pero eso se terminó cuando entro Melany..._

"Atención alumnos de secundaria, si votan por mi Melany Huston (A/N: Ese es su apellido) tendran cada día en la cafeteria un almuerzo como este"-decia Melany, y al toque dijo eso, y todo secundaria, excepto por mí, Serena y Ash.

"¿Cómo es que ella va a poder pagar todo esto?"-preguntó Serena.

"Ni idea, se que sus padres ganan mucho dinero, pero esto ya es una exageración"-dije yo.

"De donde sacara el dinero para cada día de este año, entiendo que siempre quiere ganarte en todo Shawn, pero esto es demasiado"-dijo Ash.

_Parece que mis sueños de ser el presidente de la clase se fueron por el inodoro, era imposible que pudiera superar a Melany, o al menos igualarla. No se que voy a hacer, estos días han sido completamente terribles..._

_Continuará..._

_**"Parece que las cosas no le salieron bien para Shawn este episodio"-dijo el narrador.**_

_**"¿Oye narrador es esta tu venganza?"-dije yo.**_

_**"No yo me vengo de otra forma, porque sino este episodio tu hubieras estado besando a Melany"-dijo el narrador.**_

_**"Qué asco"-dije yo.**_

_**"Bueno eso es todo por hoy, disculpen que me he estado demorando, tratare de recuperarme, hasta otro día"-dijo el narrador.**_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Ojo: No soy dueño de Pokemon.**_

_**"Y devuelta al colegio, enserio disculpen por no haber puesto nada, es que estaba corto de ideas, y con poco tiempo. En este episodio se daran las elecciones presidenciales, y parece que Melany tiene ya guardado su puesto para la presidenta de su grado. ¿Acaso habra algo que pueda hacer Shawn para tener aún esperanzas con su campaña?"-dijo el narrador.**_

_**"Pues espero que sí, ¿me puedes decir quien será el o la presidente o presidenta de la clase?"-pregunté.**_

_**"Pues no, porque eso seria spoiler"-dijo el narrador.**_

_**"Esta bien, me vuelvo a mi habitación"-dije.**_

_**"Pues no sera así, porque este capítulo empezará de frente en la escuela, asi que corre"-dijo el narrador.**_

_**"Ya me voy"-dije yo, mientras me iba al colegio.**_

_**"Y con eso, empezamos este capítulo"-dijo el narrador.**_

_Capítulo 4: Las elecciones_

"Así que practicamente Melany ya tenía todo asegurado, su papel en el consejo estudiantil con su campaña de comida rápida todos los días en la cafetería. Todo el grado va a votar por ella, no puedo creer que vuelva a perder contra ella. Pero algo me pregunto desde que empezó su campaña: ¿De dónde iba a sacar tanto dinero para tanta comida? Porque dudo mucho que el colegio vaya a dejar que sus estudiantes se conviertan en bolas humanas. Hay algo que no andaba bien, y lo iba a descubrirlo antes de las elecciones, pero para eso necesitare la ayuda de Ash y Serena"-dije yo.

_Era viernes, la próxima semana iba a terminar el mes de agosto; y además las elecciones presidenciales iban a ser el lunes, sabia que debia actuar rápido antes de que se acabe este día. Entonces antes de que empiecen las clases me fui a buscar a Ash y Serena para conversar con ellos acerca de la campaña de Melany..._

_En el hall de lockers, yo estaba recogiendo mis cosas para la clase, pero como tenía algo de tiempo extra, decidí buscar a mis amigos lo más rápido posible. Por suerte mía, los ví conversando, parece que ambos estan muy felices juntos, y sabía que además de ocuparme con mi campaña, debia ayudarlos con su relación, pero primero mi campaña y luego su relación.._

"Ash, Serena que gusto que los encontré, hay algo que necesito conversar con ustedes sobre la campaña de Melany"-dije yo.

"¿Pues, qué pasó?"-preguntó Ash.

"Entiendo que practicamente todo el grado va a votar por ella, pero es algo extraño de donde va a conseguir tanto dinero para que cada día en este colegio haya comida rápida"-dije yo.

"Suena extraño"-dijo Serena.

"Sí, alguien la está apoyando, ¿pero quién es?"-preguntó Ash.

"Pues mi plan es espiarla durante las horas de recreo"-dije.

"Pero Shawn si un profesor te atrapa haciendo eso, te descalificaran"-dijo Ash.

"¿Entonces, que haré?"-pregunté.

"No lo sé, nunca habia estado en esta clase de situaciones cuando me habia lanzado a la presidencia, lo siento"-dijo Ash.

_Fue un mal momento, ya no sabia que hacer, ni Ash tenia ideas para ayudarme. Practicamente, ya habia perdido..._

_Cuando llegó el primer recreo me fue caminando a mi locker, estaba triste de volver a perder contra Melany. Entonces, oí una conversación por los lockers, decidí investigar para saber que estaba pasando. Y esto fue lo que ví_

"Parece que ya todo esta arreglado"-dijo una chica, quien no reconocía su voz.

"Sí todo lo esta, Shawn va a volver a perder, y yo sere la presidenta del grado"-dijo estoy un 100% seguro de que era Melany.

"¿Entonces, que haras cuando seas presidente para que logre avanzar con mi relación con Ash?"-preguntó la chica.

"Pues veras, como te dije, el o la presidenta/e se reune con los demás presidentes para decidir las actividades y eventos del año mundiales"-dijo Melany.

"¿Y cuál es la siguiente fecha para un evento?"-preguntó la chica. "Porque no estoy dispuesta a esperar hasta San Valentín"-advirtio ella.

"Pues es tu día de suerte, este evento no se celebra tan seguido, es el festival de la Luna, que se celebra en países como China y Vietnam"-dijo Melany.

"Y qué, festejar a la Luna no me ayudara con Ash"-dijo la chica molesta.

"No querida, no sabes el poder que tiene la Luna sobre las personas"-dijo Melany.

"¿Qué?"-preguntó la chica.

"Pues verás, como te dije este evento no se celebra tan seguido, porque la Luna llega a un momento en el cual en un 8 de setiembre se hace inmensa y brilla mucho. Ese poder hace que cuando dos personas estan en una posición correcta y aproximada, que se enamoren"-dijo Melany.

"Ya veo"-dijo la chica.

"Asi que para el evento voy a llevar a un grupo de los mejor estudiantes de cienca para que me calculen ese momento, y haga ahí luego un balcón. Ahí lleva a Ash y ambos estaran juntos para siempre"-dijo Melany.

"Esto es perfecto. Ya no tengo que esperar mucho más"-dijo la chica.

"Espera"-dijo Melany.

"¿Qué pasa?"-preguntó la chica.

"Alguien nos esta espiando"-dijo Melany. "¿Quién esta ahí?"-preguntó Melany.

_De inmediato, decidí correr fuera donde estaban Melany y la otra chica..._

_Ya en lugar más seguro, decidí pensar en lo que acabo de oir. Entonces me tope con una amiga conocida. Era Teresa..._

"No puede ser, ¿dondé estabas, prometistes que me ibas a ayudar con mi campaña Teresa?"-dije y pregunté.

"Lo siento Shawn, es que tenia que estar un momento a solas"-dijo Teresa. "¿Y por qué estabas corriendo?"-preguntó ella.

"Pues verás, Melany esta planeando destruir la relación de Ash y Serena con el festival de la Luna"-dijo yo desesperadamente.

"¿Qué, como un festival de la Luna y Mlenany van a arruinar la relación de Ash y Serena?"-preguntó ella confundida.

"Bueno déjame explicarte por partes: Por si es que no lo sabes Melany ya tiene relagado las elecciones con su campaña de comida rápida por el resto del año. Y ella a formado alianzas con una chica quien no conozco para que cuando se organice el Festival de la Luna, esa chica que no conozco y Ash esten juntos"-dije yo.

"Ya veo. esa chica estoy segura que es Misty"-dijo Teresa.

"¿Por qué crees es ella?"-pregunté.

"Pues recuerda que cuando cierto compañero, quien no quiero recordar, nos aviso sobre el amor que siente Misty por Ash. De ahí saque la conclusión, además esa chica es millonaria, ella esta gastando mucho dinero para la campaña de Melany"-dijo Teresa.

"Ya veo, y ese cierto compañero es Roger"-dije yo.

"Te dije que no quiero volver a oir su nombre. Recuerda que él se fue en contra de nosotros y decidio ir a apoyar a Misty, en vez de su amiga Serena"-dijo Teresa molesta.

"Tienes razón"-dije yo.

"¿Y ahora que vas a hacer paa evitar eso?"-preguntó Teresa.

"No lo se, toda secundaria va a votar por Melany por su campaña, yo que voy a decir. No se que hacer"-dije yo triste.

"Oye que parte de lo que te dijo Ash no entendistes: Nunca te rindas, hasta el final"-dijo Teresa con un tono de militar.

"Tienes razón, pueda que ella me haya ganado en campañas, pero aún falta dar un discurso. Tal vez pueda revertir las cosas"-dije yo.

"Así se habla"-dijo Teresa.

"Bueno, voy a pensar en que decir"-dije yo.

"Te ayudo"-dijo Teresa.

"Bien, entonces vamos a buscar a Ash y a Serena para que me ayuden"-dije yo.

_Empecé a escribir mi discurso con la ayuda de Teresa, Ash y Serena. Todo pasó así durante el fin de semana..._

_Llegó el día donde mi destino se iba a decidir. Era lunes, día de las elecciones, antes de elegir a quien iba a ser el presidente del grado respectivo, los postulantes iban a dar un discurso. Me sentí nervioso, iba a ser el primero en dar su discurso, a pesar de que todo el grado a excepción de Teresa, Serena y Ash, iban a votar por Melany, sabía que no debia rendirme y luchar hasta el final. Y eso es lo iba a hacer, ya estaba parado en el podio, iba a dar mi discurso..._

"Compañeros, compañeras y profesores de secundaria, se que muchos de ustedes a pesar de que dea mi discurso ya tienen su voto asegurado, pero aún así quiero decirles lo que yo voy a hacer si es que me escogen presidente. Primero que nada, voy a dejar más tiempo para hacer las tareas, al igual que los eventos del colegio sean más divertidos para todos. Estas son las principales cosas que voy a hacer, además de hacer una campañas para recaudar fondos para darles a los más necesitados. Eso es todo y gracias"-dije yo mientras me retiraba del podio con pequeños aplausos.

_Y ahora el turno de Melany, quien antes de ir al podio me dijo..._

"Buen intento, pero ya sabes que vas a perder otra vez"-me susurró Melany.

_Ya Melany en el podio, ella empezó su discurso..._

"Atención estudiantes de secundaria, como ya me conocen, yo Melany Huston prometo principalemente lo que prometí desde que inició mi campaña: comida rápida durante mi mandato"-dijo Melany quien recibió muchos votos por parte de toda secundaria.

_Entonces algo inesperado ocurrió, el director apareció con noticias sobre la campaña de Melany..._

"Atención alumnos, tengo unas noticias que dar sobre la campaña de Melany Huston: Lo que prometió de comida rápida durante su mandato no esta permitido"-dijo el director, cosa que asombró a todos los alumnos.

"¿QUÉ?"-dijeron todos asombrados.

"Verán he hecho una tabla de probabilidades con la ayuda de los alumnos de matemática y ciencia, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que luego de 4 meses de la campaña todos los alumnos y profesores engordaran mucho, pesaron aproximadamente 100 kilos, y no podemos permitir eso"-dijo el director.

_Esto dejó impresionados a los alumnos de secundario quienes se dieron cuenta de lo que hubiera pasado si votaban por Melany, ya todos habían perdido la confianza en ella, estaba seguro de que no importaba de lo que dijera ella, no iba a cambiar la actitud de mis compañeros. Parece que un milagro acababa de pasar..._

"¿Postulante Melany, tiene algo más que decir?"-preguntó el director.

"Ahhhhhhhhh..."-dijo Melany nerviosa.

"Eso pensé. Estudiantes es hora de votar"-dijo el director.

"Parece que esto fuera un milagro de película, nunca creí que esto iba a pasar. Ahora voy a convertirme en presidente. Estaba contento por mí, y gracias a la idea de Melany, puedo usarla para ayudar con la relación de Ash y Serena. Solo tengo que asegurar que nadie interrumpa el momento, y luego dejo que la Luna haga su trabajo, y corolín, colorado, Ash y Serena estan juntos para siempre"-pensé yo feliz.

_Ya era viernes, era el día para saber quien iba a ser el presidente de cada grado, ya iba a llegar mi turno..._

"Y para 10mo grado el presidente es...Shawn Winston (A/N: Ese apellido lo inventé)"-dijo el director.

_Me sentia muy feliz mientras recibia los aplausos de mis compañeros, presidente finalmente, ya parecia que nada malo iba a pasar..._

_(Cambio de narrador a omnisciente) Mientras que por los lockers, nadie habia, solo dos chicas, una de ellas era Melany, y un chico. Ellos estaban teniendo una discusión..._

"¿Y ahora que va a pasar Melany?"-preguntó la chica molesta.

"Tranquilízate"-dijo Melany.

"Tranquilizarme, gasté mucho dinero para apoyarte en tu campaña de ser presidente, y no lo eres"-dijo la chica molesta. "¿Ahora como voy aumentar mi relación con Ash, tu me lo prometistes?"-preguntó furiosa la chica.

"Sí y además tambien me prometistes que Serena y yo estaríamos para siempre"-dijo el chico molesta.

"Saben que aún así Shawn nos va a ayudar"-dijo Melany.

"¿Por qué él nos va a ayudar, él tiene un conflicto contigo"-dijo el chico confundido.

"Pues él oyó mi conversación sobre ayudarlos con la relación de Ash en el festival de la Luna"-dijo Melany.

"Eso no pasó así como yo lo recuerdo"-dijo la chica.

"Pues yo fingí dah"-dijo Melany.

"¿Ya veo, entonces Shawn seguira tu idea, pero como haremos para que Ash y Serena no entren juntos al balcón?"-preguntó la chica molestas.

"Pues yo tengo un plan para eso"-dijo Melany.

_Continuará..._

_**"Y eso es lo que pasó, el próximo episodio es el festival de la Luna, ahorita Shawn esta celebrando con Teresa, Ash y Serena asi que no tengo nada más que decir. O esperen si tengo noticias sobre esta historia. Van a ver un especial de TV y de una obra en el colegio. Eso es todo, los veo luego chau"-dijo el narrador.**_


End file.
